Jack Rose
Jack Rose is a character in the Multiverse at War series. Background Info *5th Emperor of the Dragons *Age: 19 *Height: ? *Alignment: Good *Original Series: End of Days/Damage Report. *RPer: Thetmartens. Background Once, there was a Dragon by the name of Thurausulyol. He raided the throne of the Dragon Emperors, and took it for himself. Afterwards, due to his shapeshifting abilities, him and a lady named Wyveria were happily in love. They had a child named Hefsossaviik....Buuuut his mother gave him one of the most unoriginal names ever, Jack. After Thur killed Wyveria, Jack was left alone as a baby. He wandered Planet Wyveria for years, becoming an expert Monster Hunter in the field. At the tender age of 17 he became a monster hunter, and in 2 years he became the top hunter, with the help of his friends, Onna, Izumi, and Balrog. Together, they became the Wyverian Knights, the highest Monster Hunting Team ever. An evil being named Salamandra attacked, However, and Jack was forced to fight. after the fight, him and his team split for a little while, which led to his adventures here. Powers, Weapons, Abilities, and etc. Dragon's Rage When Jack gets upset, he goes through a Super-Saiyan like transformation, getting more severe the more upset he is. This transformation is given by his eyes changing to a more draconic style, scales, claws, horns, and the like. In this state, he can breathe fire, like his father. he can also breathe a cloud of mysterious purple energy known as dragonbreath, which he can alter for power. He can also breathe a spiral version of these two together, known as Dragonfire. Dragon Shift Due to his uniqueness, Jack can transform into any Wyvern that he's eaten the heart of. Currently, he's eaten the hearts of every single Wyvern in the Monster Hunter Universe. This is extremely deadly because, he could either turn into the wyvern itself, including giant forms like Lao-Shan Lung, as well as a human form with it's powers. Hypersense Jack can sense people, things, and animals, within a certain radius, but regardless of walls or other objects. For example, when he was hunting Salamandra, he sensed her behind a rock wall, getting ready to attack. Superhuman Durability, Speed, and Stamina He's part dragon, need I say more? He can survive hits from gigantic dragons like Dalamadur, outspeed a dragon in the sky and on land, and run up a mountain without breaking a sweat. Mind Reader After wearing his armor for so long, he literally absorbed the effect of reading people's minds from it. as a result, he can now read people's thoughts. Various Guns Being a gunning Monster Hunter, Jack has various of giant, cannon like guns, each with their own special names and capabilities. *Teostra's Firestorm is a red cannon that specializes in armor-piercing rounds, Incendiary shots, and explosives *Daora's Ceti is a silvery gun that specializes in Paralysis, Poison, Scattershot, Freezer Rounds, and "wet rounds" *Seditious Cannon is actually a sniper rifle that is self-reloading. it specializes in piercing rounds. *Robert The Vortex is a large gun with twin rotors on it and a laser sight. it specializes in all non-elemental shots *Orcus Quarcus is a Golden gun That specializes in electrifying rounds, as well as scattershot and paralyzing rounds. * Various Blade type weapons While not using them as much as guns, Jack does use other, "Blade" type weapons. *The Great Hornfly Saber is a sword that is made with bug chitin. it's surprisingly sharp and strong. *Netherbane is a thunder based katana *Arluq Whammer is a gigantic hammer that is shaped like a whale. it uses Dragon Energy, the same stuff found in Dragonbreath. Relationships Category:Good Category:Character Category:OC Category:Male